"Totally Rejected!" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
13:44 <@Chris|Amber> -- RECAP -- 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Last time on Total Drama School! 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: We watched Amber and Patrick battle it out for the million dollar grand prize. 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: And, in the end, it was Patrick that was victorious. 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: As our seventeen contestants headed home - or should I say, fifteen - the producers and I realized that four seasons was not enough. 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Total Drama has faced bankruptcy, lawsuits, explosions, death, storms, and a visit from animal control! 13:44 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: We're the toughest show out there, and we're staying on air for at least one more season! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: But, unfortunately, we forgot to add a sneaky loophole in the contracts of the season four contestants. :s 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: So, now, we gotta find a bunch of brand-new teenagers to compete in season five! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Eighty-eight contestants will audition, and seventy-four will go home empty-handed! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Find out which sixteen will win the grand opportunity, right here, on Total! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Drama! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: SCHOOL!! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> -- START -- 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Yo! We're coming at you live from Chris McLean High School, inside the gymnasium! 13:45 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Eighty-eight teenagers are all lined up outside the hallway, munching at our bread and admiring my pictures. 13:46 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Here with me, anxious to judge the auditions- 13:46 <@Chris|Amber> Amber: We aren't anxious. 13:46 <@Patrick|> Can I have some bread? 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Amber and Patrick, the two finalists of season four! 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: They're here by choice. 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Amber: No, we aren't. You forced us. 13:47 <@Patrick|> I don't want to be here 13:47 <@Patrick|> I have money to spend... 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: *tosses a piece of bread to Patrick* :D 13:47 <@Patrick|> Yay :D 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: *sits down in between Amber and Patrick at the judging table* 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Chris: Let the auditions begin! 13:47 <@Chris|Amber> Intern: CONTESTANT 001 -- MARY SUE. 13:48 <@Chris|Amber> Mary-Sue: *enters perfectly* :) 13:48 <@Patrick|> Hi Mary-Sue. Do you live on a farm? 13:48 <@Chris|Amber> Mary-Sue: Nope. ^^ 13:48 <@Chris|Amber> Mary-Sue: I live in a house. :) 13:48 <@Patrick|> Because it sounds like the kind of name a farmer would give his daughter, or pig... 13:48 Kgman04 ~chatzilla@pool-141-155-10-13.ny325.east.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 13:48 <@Chris|Amber> Mary-Sue: It's perfect. ^^ 13:48 OMG, I AM SO SORRY. :| 13:48 <@Patrick|> No offense :D 13:48 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Kgman04 by Chris|Amber 13:48 Kgman04 has changed nick to Chris- 13:48 Chris|Amber has changed nick to Amber- 13:49 <@Patrick|> So how are you today Mary-Sue? 13:49 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: Perfect. :D 13:49 <@Patrick|> Really... 13:49 <@Chris-> :| 13:49 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: I baked you all some perfect muffins here. 13:49 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: *hands a perfect muffin to Amber* 13:49 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 13:49 <@Amber-> Amber: Uhhh... 13:49 <@Patrick|> Yay muffins :D 13:49 <@Amber-> Amber: Thanks. 13:49 <@Patrick|> So... how's the weather? 13:49 <@Chris-> What..... what are IN those muffins? 13:49 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: Sunshine and rainbows!! ^^ 13:50 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: And PIXIE DUST. :D 13:50 <@Amber-> Amber: *slides muffin to Patrick* :s 13:50 * Patrick| pushes away the muffin 13:50 <@Amber-> Amber: I've suddenly lost my appetite. 13:50 <@Patrick|> You know what Pixie dust is slang for? 13:50 <@Chris-> (xD) 13:50 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: *covers Patrick's mouth* 13:50 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: AHAHAHA. :D 13:50 <@Patrick|> :| 13:50 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: You just HAVE to eat the muffins. You'll be just like me. :D 13:50 <@Patrick|> Iwasbeingsarcastic (muffled) 13:51 <@Chris-> Oh my. :| 13:51 * Patrick| pushes away her hand 13:51 <@Chris-> Uhhhhhh. 13:51 <@Patrick|> Not going to lie. I have a feeling that you're the omen 13:51 * Chris- gets his walkie-talkie. 13:51 <@Chris-> Security? 13:51 <@Chris-> Yeah, we're done with this one. 13:51 <@Amber-> Security: *escorts Mary-Sue out* 13:51 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: NOOO!!! 13:51 <@Chris-> o-o 13:51 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: IT WAS THE PERFECT AUDITION!! 13:51 <@Amber-> Mary-Sue: I WAS PERFECT!! :@ 13:52 <@Patrick|> We're going to send you to a perfect spongey room! :D 13:52 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- SYK. 13:52 <+Francois|> (xDDDDDDDDD) 13:52 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: Hey, dudes! My name is Syk! It kind of sounds like "sick", which is pretty sick, huh? Yeah, man. I really like waffles. Do you guys like waffles? They're good. I like how they're shaped like prisms. Wait, I don't think they're shaped like prisms. Silly me. Bwahahaha! What's a prism, anyways? It sounds like a funny word. Speaking of funny words, I like the word "doodle." It's hilarious, man. Doodle doodle dup. I had a p 13:52 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 13:52 <@Chris-> :| 13:52 <@Amber-> Amber: *awkward cough* 13:52 <@Patrick|> :D 13:52 <@Patrick|> Doodle is a pretty funny word 13:52 <@Amber-> Amber: Patrick. :@ 13:52 <@Patrick|> Doodle doodle doodle doodle 13:52 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: I know, right? 13:52 <@Amber-> Amber: Don't encourage him. 13:52 <@Amber-> Amber: >>> 13:52 <@Patrick|> Sorry :| 13:53 <@Chris-> So, Syk. Are you excited to be here? 13:53 <@Amber-> Amber: Clearly, the guy has issues. 13:53 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: You see, I said doodle for fifteen minutes straight yesterday. 13:53 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: Yeah, totally! 13:53 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 13:53 <@Patrick|> He's syked 13:53 <@Chris-> -_- 13:53 <@Amber-> Amber: *sips pop* 13:53 <@Patrick|> *Boom boom ching* 13:53 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: Totally sounds like "toad-ally", and I like toads a lot. They're cooler than frogs. Because toads are brown, and frogs aren't. 13:53 <@Amber-> Amber: ... 13:53 <@Amber-> Amber: Chris. :s 13:53 <@Chris-> :| 13:53 <@Chris-> Well, Syk. 13:53 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: And toads have warts all over their body just like me! 13:54 <@Chris-> It's.... 13:54 <@Patrick|> :| 13:54 <@Chris-> :| 13:54 <@Amber-> Amber: I did not sign up for this. -_-' 13:54 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: Huh? Whadda ya want, McLean? 13:54 <@Chris-> It's been nice talking to you. 13:54 <@Amber-> Amber: He did all the talking. 13:54 <@Chris-> Well, more like, it's been nice listening to you talk to us 13:54 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: That's cool. 13:54 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- TIANNA 13:54 <+Tianna> -.- 13:54 <+Linkette|Syk> Syk: NUUUUUU! 13:54 <+Tianna> Ugh. 13:54 <@Patrick|> Hi Tianna 13:54 <@Amber-> Amber: Hey. 13:55 <+Tianna> Hi. >-> 13:55 <@Chris-> Hello, Tianna. 13:55 <@Chris-> Well, aren't YOU just a bucket full of happiness? >.> 13:55 <+Tianna> I've been sitting out there with those freaks for, like, ever. I'm so better then this. -.- 13:55 <@Amber-> Amber: It's great to see that we've finally gotten to our batch of down-to-earth contestants. 13:55 <+Tianna> Listen, I don't care. 13:55 <+Tianna> I really don't 13:55 <@Patrick|> So why are you here? 13:56 <+Tianna> My daddy is taking me and my friend to the mall 13:56 <@Patrick|> ...And? 13:56 <+Tianna> But I have to wait, like, another hour because she has "chores" and "responsiblites" or something. 13:56 <+Tianna> And I have nothing else to do. =\ 13:56 <@Amber-> Amber: ...so, you don't actually want to get into season five? :| 13:56 <+Tianna> No. Not really. =| 13:56 <@Patrick|> So you decided to audition for a reality show that you don't want to compete in. Because you're waiting an hour... 13:56 <@Amber-> Amber: o.O 13:56 <@Chris-> Bummer. Well, see ya! *gets his walkie-talkie* 13:56 <+Tianna> I just want to go to the mall. 13:57 <@Patrick|> Yeah have fun at Spencer's 13:57 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- CHEVAL 13:57 * Cheval|Jane walks in, carrying a pig in one hand and a chicken in another hand, riding on a horse, being followed by a cow on a leash. 13:57 <@Chris-> :| 13:57 <@Amber-> Amber: *spits out pop all over Chris* 13:57 <@Patrick|> Is your name Mary-Sue? 13:57 <+Cheval|Jane> Cheval: Hey y'all, I'm Cheval. 13:57 <@Chris-> :-O 13:57 <@Chris-> MY HAIR. 13:57 * Cheval|Jane hold up pig. 13:57 <+Cheval|Jane> And this is Betsy. 13:57 * Chris- ducks underneath the table to fix his hair. 13:57 <@Amber-> Amber: Betsy? 13:57 <@Patrick|> Cheval. See that sounds like less of a redneck name... 13:57 * Cheval|Jane holds up the chicken. 13:57 Tianna has changed nick to Mackenzie 13:57 <+Cheval|Jane> And this is Chuck. 13:57 <@Patrick|> Um, hi Chuck 13:58 * Cheval|Jane gts off of the horse. 13:58 <+Cheval|Jane> And this is Sid. 13:58 <@Amber-> Amber: Are you auditioning for the show, or are your pets? 13:58 * Cheval|Jane pulls up the cow. 13:58 <+Cheval|Jane> Oh. 13:58 <+Cheval|Jane> Is this a mutliple choice question? 13:58 <@Patrick|> It smells like... I think you know 13:58 * Chris- gets back up. 13:58 <@Amber-> ... 13:58 <@Chris-> :| 13:58 Linkette|Syk has changed nick to Linkette 13:58 * Cheval|Jane 's pig runs over and jumps on Chris. 13:58 <@Amber-> Amber: :o 13:59 * Patrick| jumps on the pig 13:59 <+Cheval|Jane> Betsy likes you! :) 13:59 <@Patrick|> Mud wrestling with a pig... 13:59 <@Chris-> Cheval, I can't tell if you're doing this on purpose, or you're just that clueless. o.O 13:59 * Cheval|Jane 's cow sits on Amber. 13:59 <@Amber-> Amber: Agggh!! 13:59 <@Chris-> :| 13:59 <+Cheval|Jane> Aww. Sheila. 13:59 <@Amber-> Amber: *falls off chair* 13:59 <@Patrick|> Get this crazy lady out of here 13:59 <@Chris-> Okay, that's our cue to move on. 13:59 <@Amber-> Amber: Ow. :'( 13:59 <+Cheval|Jane> Don't go number 2 in public! 13:59 <@Chris-> Thanks for auditioning, Cheval. 13:59 <@Amber-> (Cheval is a man.) 13:59 <@Amber-> (:|) 13:59 <@Chris-> Along with your... 13:59 <@Patrick|> Wait, which one's Sheila? My mind hurts... 13:59 <@Chris-> Mini-farm parade. 13:59 <@Chris-> :| 14:00 <+Cheval|Jane> Why thank you! 14:00 <@Patrick|> You're... welcome 14:00 * Cheval|Jane walks away. 14:00 Cheval|Jane has changed nick to Jane| 14:00 <@Chris-> Mhm. 14:00 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- GREGORY 14:00 <@Chris-> (Lag. -.-) 14:00 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: I am Gregory Gagrin Czechekofev, I am Russian figure skater. :D 14:00 <@Amber-> Amber: Ooh. :$ 14:00 <@Amber-> Amber: He's cute. 14:00 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: I show you my figure skating, yes? 14:00 <@Amber-> Amber: Suuure. ^^ 14:00 <@Patrick|> Not from the Czech Republic, like your name indicates? 14:01 <@Chris-> :| 14:01 <@Chris-> Figure-skating? 14:01 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: -rips off clothing to show figure skating outfit underneath- 14:01 <@Amber-> Amber: Chris. Let him show us. :@ 14:01 <@Amber-> Amber: O_O"" 14:01 <@Patrick|> Hm, anyone else think that that's a fake accent? :| 14:01 <@Chris-> But.... you're a dude. 14:01 <@Amber-> Amber: *giggles* :$ 14:01 <@Chris-> And this is a polished wooden floor. >.> 14:01 <@Patrick|> Amber? *Snaps fingers in front of her* 14:01 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: -skates anyways- 14:01 <@Amber-> Amber: HUH? YES, DANIEL. O.O' 14:01 <@Chris-> :| 14:01 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: I wish to want to be on show for money for outfits, yes? 14:02 * Chris- drinks some of Amber's pop and spits it all over her. 14:02 <@Chris-> WAKE UP. 14:02 <@Amber-> Amber: Hey!! :@ 14:02 <@Chris-> Well, Gregory. 14:02 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: -blows kisses- I am thanking you very much! :) 14:02 <@Amber-> Amber: *holds up a 10* Great job!! I loved it! 14:02 <@Chris-> Besides the sequins, there's nothing I like about you. 14:02 <@Amber-> Amber: We should totally let him in. ;) 14:02 <@Amber-> Amber: :o 14:02 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: D: 14:02 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: But... But... I am Russian figure skater, yes? 14:03 <@Chris-> -_- 14:03 <+Isalin|Gregory> Gregory: -begins to sob uncontrollably- 14:03 * Chris- gets his walkie-talkie. 14:03 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- ISALIN 14:03 Isalin|Gregory has changed nick to Isalin| 14:03 <+Isalin|> Yes. :) 14:03 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:03 <@Amber-> Amber: Hi. :D 14:03 <+Isalin|> Yes. 14:03 <@Amber-> Amber: You must be Isalin. 14:03 <+Isalin|> :D 14:03 <@Patrick|> Hello... 14:03 <+Isalin|> Yes. 14:03 <@Amber-> Amber: ...do you only say "yes"? :| 14:04 <+Isalin|> No. :) 14:04 <@Patrick|> Yes or no? 14:04 <@Amber-> Amber: Oh. Okay... 14:04 <+Francois|> (lawl) 14:04 <+Isalin|> Yes? :s @Patrick 14:04 <+Isalin|> No? 14:04 <@Patrick|> What's 2+2? 14:04 <@Chris-> :| 14:04 <+Isalin|> Yes? D: 14:04 <@Chris-> :| 14:04 <@Patrick|> Get her out of here 14:04 <+Isalin|> No! 14:04 <@Chris-> Wait. 14:04 <+Isalin|> Yes? 14:04 <@Chris-> Let's have fun with this. ;) 14:05 <@Patrick|> Fine... 14:05 <+Isalin|> Yes... :| 14:05 <@Chris-> Do you like Amber or Patrick better? :D 14:05 <+Isalin|> Yes. 14:05 <@Patrick|> If yes is no, and no is yes, what is maybe? 14:05 <@Amber-> Amber: Yes? 14:05 <+Isalin|> No? :| @Pat 14:05 <@Amber-> Amber: No. :| 14:05 <@Chris-> No? :| 14:05 <@Amber-> Amber: Yes. 14:05 <+Isalin|> Yes? :s 14:05 <@Amber-> Amber: No, you said yes! 14:06 <+Isalin|> YES?! :'( 14:06 <+Isalin|> NO?! 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: NO!! :@ 14:06 <@Patrick|> Do you speak English? 14:06 <@Chris-> I thought she said yes because Patrick said it meant no. o.O 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: YES!! 14:06 <+Isalin|> No! 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: She did! 14:06 <+Isalin|> Yes! 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: Yes!! 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: It was a yes. -_- 14:06 <@Patrick|> Que? 14:06 <+Isalin|> No?! 14:06 <@Amber-> Amber: Who? :| 14:06 <@Chris-> 42, blue, rectangle! :@ 14:06 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.82.68 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 14:06 * Chris- gets his walkie-talkie. 14:06 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- LAMBERT 14:06 <@Patrick|> Anyone speak any languages besides french or english? :| 14:06 <@Chris-> We're done here. 14:06 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- LAMBERT 14:06 <+Isalin|> NO!!!!!! 14:06 <+Isalin|> :'( 14:06 Isalin| has changed nick to neko-naito 14:06 (WTF!?) 14:06 <@Patrick|> Ok then... 14:07 <+Mackenzie> (Hai TDF) 14:07 <@Amber-> (TDF, YOU'RE LAMBERT.) 14:07 (WHY DID IT START SO EARLY!?!? :'() 14:07 <+Linkette> (Huh?) 14:07 <@Amber-> (AMBER'S STALKER.) 14:07 <@Amber-> (GO.) 14:07 <@Amber-> (GO.) 14:07 <@Amber-> (GO.) 14:07 <@Chris-> (DON'T ASK, JUST RP. :@) 14:07 <@Darren|> (GO.) 14:07 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Lambert| 14:07 <@Amber-> Amber: *sips soda* 14:07 * Chris- ducks before Amber spits it out. 14:07 <+neko-naito> (*pop) 14:07 <@Amber-> Amber: *swallows* <.< 14:07 <@Chris-> (lol twss) 14:07 <+William|Rex> (Give TDF voice) 14:07 <@Amber-> Amber: *drinks more pop* 14:07 <@Darren|> (ANY TIME NOW TDF. :@) 14:07 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Lambert| by Darren| 14:08 <+Lambert|> Hi Amber and everyone else. :3 14:08 <@Amber-> Amber: *mouth is full of soda* 14:08 <+Lambert|> (IDK Whats going on give me a break! :@) 14:08 <@Chris-> Sup. 14:08 <@Chris-> ... 14:08 <+neko-naito> (He DID just get here. :p) 14:08 <@Patrick|> So... hi Lambert 14:08 <+Jane|> (Collect her pop in a plastic bag. :)) 14:09 <@Patrick|> Is your last name Adam? :| 14:09 <+William|Rex> (Be all stalker-ish towards Amber :p @TDF) 14:09 <+Mackenzie> (..worst time to go AFK....) 14:09 <+Linkette> (^) 14:09 <+Francois|> (can I just do Lambert?) 14:09 <+Lambert|> (^) 14:09 <@Patrick|> So... this guy's not talking 14:09 <@Amber-> (yes.) 14:09 <+neko-naito> (Lawl. xD) 14:09 <+Lambert|> (Someone fill me in PM.) 14:09 Francois| has changed nick to Lambert|Francois 14:10 <@Patrick|> He's just staring at Amber 14:10 <@Patrick|> Awkwardly... 14:10 * Amber- spits out pop and starts choking on it. 14:10 <@Amber-> Shut up, Pat! 14:10 <+Lambert|Francois> (go back and let me enter again) 14:10 <@Amber-> >.> 14:10 <@Chris-> ........................... 14:10 <@Chris-> Mhm. 14:10 <@Chris-> (Am I lagging, or is there just an awkward pause?) 14:10 <+William|Rex> (I already told you =| @TDF) 14:10 <@Darren|> (Pause.) 14:10 Chris- ~chatzilla@pool-141-155-10-13.ny325.east.verizon.net has quit ChatZilla 0.9.87 [Firefox 3.6.18/20110614230723] 14:10 <+Lambert|Francois> (AW, HELL NAW!) 14:10 <+Mackenzie> (..lagging, I- =|) 14:10 <@Darren|> (-_-( 14:10 <@Darren|> (-_-)* 14:10 <@Amber-> (Just keep going, Lambert. :s) 14:10 <+Lambert|Francois> (K) 14:10 <+William|Rex> (OMG Ryan take over as Chris) 14:10 <+Lambert|Francois> So, Amber, how come you moved when you were six? 14:11 Chris- ~chatzilla@pool-141-155-10-13.ny325.east.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 14:11 <+Lambert|Francois> It made it very hard to find you again. :-@ 14:11 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Chris- by Amber- 14:11 <@Amber-> Excuse me? 14:11 <@Amber-> How did you know me when I was six? 14:11 <@Amber-> :| 14:11 <@Chris-> .... :| 14:11 <+Lambert|Francois> I...didn't. >.> 14:11 <@Patrick|> :| 14:11 <+Lambert|Francois> Haha. 14:11 <+Lambert|Francois> Anyway. 14:11 <@Amber-> o_o 14:11 <@Chris-> I... 14:12 <@Patrick|> Methinks that it's time to get this guy locked up... 14:12 BarBar ~BarBar@87.69.158.24 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 14:12 <+Lambert|Francois> No, no, it's fine, haha! :D'' 14:12 <+Lambert|> (Someone take over all my characters I'm busy.) 14:12 <+Lambert|Francois> :o AMBER, YOU DYED YOUR HAIR?!! 14:12 Lambert| has changed nick to TDF|Busy 14:12 <@Amber-> o.o 14:12 <@Amber-> UHHHHHH 14:12 (BRB) 14:12 <@Amber-> SECURITY. 14:12 <@Chris-> O_O 14:12 mode/#TDWIKI-RP TDF|Busy by Darren| 14:12 * Chris- gets his walkie-talkie. 14:12 <@Chris-> Yeah, you're done, hun. 14:12 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- JANE 14:12 <@Patrick|> Wow, I didn't even notice that she dyed it 14:13 <@Patrick|> Well... hi Jane 14:13 * Jane| walks in, wearing only a towel. 14:13 <+Jane|> Hey. 14:13 <+Lambert|Francois> NO! NO! AMBER, MARRY ME! :'( 14:13 <@Patrick|> Oh God 14:13 <@Chris-> O_O 14:13 * Chris- pants. 14:13 <@Chris-> ... 14:13 <+Jane|> What are you staring at? I am in love with nature and I just like to keep it natural, y'know? 14:13 <@Amber-> Amber: You're wearing sixty-dollar makeup. :| 14:14 <+Jane|> Well...Umm... 14:14 <@Chris-> You... 14:14 <+Jane|> LOVE. 14:14 <+Jane|> PEACE. 14:14 <@Chris-> You wouldn't mind putting something on, would you? 14:14 <+Jane|> Umm. Nah. 14:14 <+Jane|> I am in love with nature and I just like to keep it natural, y'know? 14:14 <@Patrick|> Love and peace are all good. But don't you think that you'd fit better into a nude colony than a reality show? 14:14 <+Jane|> Well I would get ratings. ;) 14:15 <@Chris-> Not with THOSE legs. >.> 14:15 <+Jane|> :| 14:15 <@Patrick|> We'd have to censor it all though so... 14:15 <@Amber-> Amber: Chris! :@ 14:15 <+Jane|> Boy. 14:15 <@Chris-> It's the truth. :@ 14:15 <+Jane|> Is it hot in here or is it just me? 14:15 <@Chris-> No, it's hot in here. 14:15 <@Patrick|> Nah, probably me ;) 14:15 <@Chris-> Get out. 14:15 <@Chris-> >.> 14:15 <+Jane|> ...can I take my towel off now? 14:16 <+Jane|> :) 14:16 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- INAFETS 14:16 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- INAFETS 14:16 Lambert|Francois has changed nick to Francois| 14:16 Chris- has changed nick to Chris|Stefani 14:16 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:16 <+William|Rex> (Lulz Patrick got all hot and bothered) 14:16 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: HII! ^_^ 14:16 <@Amber-> Amber: Stefani? :| 14:16 <+Mackenzie> (I'm going to be away for, like, 5-10 mintues.) 14:16 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Hi, guys! ^_^ 14:16 <@Patrick|> Stefani, why are you here? 14:16 <@Amber-> Amber: What happened to our next contestant? 14:16 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: :| 14:16 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: I AM the next contestant, silly. 14:16 <+Mackenzie> (Is that okay or would I be late? o.o) 14:16 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: I'm trying out again! 14:17 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: .... You.... can't. :| 14:17 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: :o 14:17 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: But, why? :( 14:17 <@Amber-> Amber: Yeah. We're picking new contestants, Stef. 14:17 <@Patrick|> Nice seeing you though, Stef 14:17 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: :( 14:17 <+Mackenzie> (Okay, I'm going to go with it's okay...) 14:17 <@Patrick|> How's Alec doing? 14:17 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: He doesn't like being naked anymore. 14:17 <@Patrick|> Oh... 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Oooh, I have an idea!! 14:18 <@Patrick|> Well that's... a shame 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: I can like, stay with you guys, right? 14:18 Darren| has changed nick to Darren|Carl 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: StaY? 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Um, well.... :| 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: You mean... 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: JUDGE? 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Yeah, that word. :D 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: *hops in Chris' lap* 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: Oh, please. Only cheap, overrated shows like "Canadian Idolize" have four judges. 14:18 Jane| has changed nick to Dakotacoons 14:18 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: :| 14:18 bk 14:18 <@Amber-> Amber: But...I guess you could join. :| 14:19 <@Patrick|> If she joins, can I leave? 14:19 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Stefani, I really don't think-- 14:19 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: *handcuffs her and Chris' legs together* 14:19 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: :| 14:19 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- LINKETTE 14:19 <+Mackenzie> (Okay, back. :3) 14:19 <+Linkette> Linkette: Did you know that Madio is the number-one best game on the planet? 14:20 <@Amber-> Amber: ...excuse me? 14:20 <+Linkette> Did you know that? 14:20 <@Patrick|> Is Linkette your real name? 14:20 <@Patrick|> Or are you just one of those creepy fangirls? 14:20 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: You sound like my computer. *gigglesnort* 14:20 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:20 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Ew. o.o 14:20 <@Amber-> Amber: -.- 14:20 <+Linkette> Not really. 14:21 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Awwwwwwwww. :( 14:21 <+Linkette> So, who wants to hear more about video games? Video games have one "s" in them! 14:21 <@Patrick|> Alec is scrawny and awkward-looking 14:21 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Not really-- 14:21 <+Linkette> Hahahaha. I memorized that. 14:21 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: :| 14:21 <+Linkette> That's not all! There's more! 14:21 <@Amber-> Amber: Stefani, you live in the same city as Alec; you see him EVERY DAY, so why are you still obsessing over him? :@ 14:21 <@Patrick|> Ok Linkette. It was nice hearing your... video game knowledge 14:21 <+Linkette> I know! Heeheehee. 14:21 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: :@ 14:22 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Talk to the foot. 14:22 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: *lifts foot* 14:22 <+Linkette> Can I be a contestant? Please please please please please please? 14:22 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Okey-dokey. :| 14:22 <+Linkette> Hey, foot! 14:22 <@Amber-> Amber: i-- 14:22 <@Amber-> Amber: Alright, then. 14:22 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: We'll see you later, Linkette. 14:22 <+Linkette> All right! See ya at the first episode! 14:22 <+Linkette> Zelda ROCKS!! 14:22 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: These people just get weirder and weirder. >.> 14:22 <+Linkette> :( 14:22 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- "GNARL"Y CARL 14:22 <@Darren|Carl> Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. It's great to be here guys. This is only the second day I've been out in the air for a while. :) 14:22 <@Darren|Carl> Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. It's great to be here guys. This is only the second day I've been out in the air for a while. :)* 14:22 <@Darren|Carl> Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. It's great to be here guys. This is only the second day I've been out in the air for a while. :)*** 14:23 Linkette has changed nick to Toadeh 14:23 <@Amber-> Amber: Out in the air? What, were you, like, trapped in a prison? XDD 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> Hahahahhaa. 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> It's funny actually. 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> I liked this girl down the street, Amy Warner. 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> She wasn't into me. 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> But I was. 14:23 <@Darren|Carl> And so. 14:24 <@Patrick|> I don't like where this is going... 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> I wanted her so bad. 14:24 <@Amber-> Amber: Me, neither. @Patrick 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> So I sytarted cutting her hair off and keeping it in a jar. 14:24 <@Amber-> Amber: O_O"" 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> And then I collected her fingernails. 14:24 <@Amber-> Amber: *vomits in mouth a little* 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> I started to inhale them every night, and it gave me a feeling of pure imagination. 14:24 <@Patrick|> O.O 14:24 <+William|Rex> (Wow this dude makes Sierra look normal =|) 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> So I started to take her clothing. 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> And shoes. 14:24 <@Darren|Carl> And socks. 14:25 <@Darren|Carl> And pan- 14:25 <@Patrick|> Ok get this guy needs to get out 14:25 * Amber- vomits on Chris. 14:25 <@Patrick|> Like... now 14:25 <@Darren|Carl> *police enter* 14:25 <@Darren|Carl> There he is! 14:25 <@Amber-> :o 14:25 <@Darren|Carl> P: There he is! 14:25 <@Amber-> The RCMP's here? 14:25 <@Darren|Carl> C: Hahahaha, gotta run guys. 14:25 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:26 <@Patrick|> I am never going to forget what I just heard... 14:26 <@Darren|Carl> C: See ya when the next season starts. I hope to collect your hair too Amber. 14:26 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- MACKENZIE 14:26 <@Darren|Carl> C: *darts down the hall with the police chasing after him* 14:26 <@Darren|Carl> HAHAHAHAHAHA. 14:26 <+Mackenzie> Hi. :3 14:26 <@Amber-> Amber: Hi, there, Mackenzie. ^^ 14:27 <@Amber-> Amber: What's up? 14:27 <@Patrick|> Hey Mackenzie 14:27 TranscripterDude 44f84abc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.248.74.188 has quit Page closed 14:27 <+Mackenzie> You can also call me Miss Toronto, Miss Ontario, Miss Alaska, *counts on fingers*, Miss Tennessee, Miss New York, and Miss a lot of other things. :3 14:27 neko-naito ~neko-nait@adsl-68-248-74-188.dsl.sfldmi.ameritech.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 14:27 <+Mackenzie> Soon to be Miss America. :D 14:27 <@Amber-> Amber: Oh... 14:27 <@Patrick|> Ooh, you're pretty... 14:27 <@Amber-> Amber: And, these are official titles? 14:28 <+Mackenzie> Haha thanks. ^-^ 14:28 <+Mackenzie> And yes, they are :D 14:28 <+Mackenzie> I won them after I got all that plastic surgery. :3 14:28 <+Mackenzie> Soooo worth it. :D 14:28 <@Amber-> Amber: So, you're a pageant queen? 14:28 <+Mackenzie> Mhm. ^-^ 14:28 <+Francois|> (I think you forgot Miss Insane) 14:28 <@Amber-> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 14:29 <+William|Rex> (Lulz) 14:29 <+Mackenzie> (xDDDD) 14:29 <@Patrick|> I think that she should be in the season 14:29 <+Mackenzie> Aw, thank you! :3 14:29 <+Mackenzie> I'll be sure to mention you when I win Miss Universe. :D 14:29 <@Amber-> Amber: Patrick. We do not let someone's looks get in the way of our opinion. 14:29 <@Patrick|> We need... personality 14:30 <+Mackenzie> Just like all the other guys who hit on me! :D 14:30 <@Patrick|> Big... personality 14:30 <@Amber-> Amber: ...can we have Gregory make the cut? ^^ 14:30 <@Patrick|> No. :@ 14:30 <@Amber-> Amber: :c 14:30 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- BRENDON 14:30 <+Mackenzie> I think figure skaters are bad. :c They waste water with their skates that we could be giving to the children in Africa D: 14:31 <@Patrick|> I. KNOW. RIGHT? 14:31 <+Mackenzie> So. I'll go now. ^-^ 14:31 <+Mackenzie> BYEEEE :D 14:31 <+William|Rex> (Ale's good actress :3) 14:31 <@Patrick|> Wait, isn't she getting in? D: 14:31 Mackenzie has changed nick to Ursla 14:31 <+William|Rex> (*a good) 14:31 <@Amber-> B: *chews on a straw* 14:31 <+Ursla> (lolthatwasakward. No one said anything an I'm all "......sooooo.") 14:31 <@Amber-> B: *whistles* 14:31 <@Amber-> B: This straw ain't as good as the straws in The South. 14:32 <+William|Rex> (*gives Ale a cookie*) 14:32 <@Amber-> Amber: *reads page* According to your biography, you were born in Boston. 14:33 <@Amber-> B: Boston creams ain't as good as the Boston creams in The South. 14:33 <@Patrick|> Um... 14:33 CD-TDA 57dcfd77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.220.253.119 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 14:33 <@Amber-> B: Your "Ums" ain't as classy as they are in The South. 14:34 <@Amber-> B: The South is The Southiest. 14:34 <@Amber-> Amber: Once again, you aren't even FROM the South. According to your bio, you never even visited- 14:34 <@Amber-> B: The bio-grafees aren't as good- 14:34 <@Amber-> Amber: ...as the ones from The South. :s 14:34 <@Amber-> Amber: We know. :| 14:35 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:35 <@Darren|Carl> (Lag or quiet?) 14:35 <@Patrick|> Ok this is a weird conversation... 14:35 <+Francois|> (quiet) 14:36 <@Patrick|> Can we just move on? 14:36 <+William|Rex> (Awk. actually @Darren) 14:36 <+William|Rex> (Is Kg even active? =|) 14:36 <+Francois|> (Chris hasn't talked in a while. :|) 14:36 Darren|Carl has changed nick to Darren| 14:36 <+Ursla> (Yeah...) 14:36 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (Kg's gone then? :/) 14:37 <+Francois|> (IDK) 14:37 <+William|Rex> (Who's next?) 14:37 <+Ursla> (It's in, like, a random order) 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <+Toadeh> (Are the contestants making appearances? Because IDK whether to stay) 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <+Francois|> (let's get something moving) 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:37 <+Ursla> (I think they show their "auditions" or whatever except not with the actors...) 14:37 <@Amber-> B: The South. :| 14:38 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (Why's Ryan reppeating this? xD) 14:38 <@Amber-> B: The. 14:38 <@Amber-> B: s. 14:38 <@Amber-> B: o. 14:38 <@Amber-> B: u. 14:38 <@Amber-> B: t. 14:38 <@Amber-> B: h. 14:38 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- 14:38 <+William|Rex> (=|) 14:38 <@Amber-> Intern: DARREN 14:38 <@Darren|> Uh, I really think it's unecessary to announce my name. They already know it, since I signed it like, 80 times on waivers. Pretty sad actually. Shows what this show knows about safety. Chris is just out to kill us anyway. Aint that right, Mr. McLean? 14:39 <@Amber-> Amber: :s 14:39 Autumn ad32a139@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.50.161.57 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 14:39 <@Amber-> Amber: Are you going to whine? I've had a rough day. 14:39 <+William|Rex> (We need a Chris btw =|) 14:39 <@Patrick|> He kinda has a point... 14:39 <@Darren|> Good to see your giving me a puss face and complaining about my whining. Wanna know what happened yesterday? My dog got hit by a car. The whole have of his body separated. My dog was the only person in my life I cared for. 14:40 <@Darren|> So keep up the sour look Amber. 14:40 <@Darren|> Keep it up. 14:40 <@Patrick|> Oh... I'm sorry 14:40 <+Toadeh> (What's going on? :p) 14:40 <@Amber-> Amber: >.> 14:40 <@Darren|> Sorry? I was sorry when I accidentally had my dad's arm ripped off. Instead, he told me he didn't want me around anymore. 14:40 <@Darren|> So yeah. 14:40 <@Amber-> Amber: Well, I am very sorry for your lo- 14:40 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (Kg desappeared :/) 14:40 <@Patrick|> Oh God... 14:40 <@Amber-> Amber: :| 14:41 <+Ursla> (BRB 14:41 <@Darren|> Now you are looking serious. 14:41 <@Darren|> I looked serious when I accidentally gashed my mom's head open when I dropped her statue on her head. 14:41 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (Ale, did you notice your name's Ursla instead of Ursula? Just saying) 14:41 <@Darren|> I looked serious. 14:41 <@Darren|> So go ahead. 14:41 <@Darren|> Keep on looking serious. 14:42 <@Patrick|> ... 14:42 <@Darren|> Keep on gashing a serious look into my head. 14:42 (...) 14:42 <@Darren|> Being awkward now? 14:42 <+Ursla> (Back.) 14:42 <@Amber-> Amber: Holy f- 14:42 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- URSULA 14:42 <@Darren|> It was awkward when I walk in on my brother- 14:42 <@Darren|> Urgh. 14:42 <@Patrick|> OK STOP 14:42 (rly?) 14:42 Ursla has changed nick to Ursula 14:42 <@Patrick|> NEXT CONTESTANT 14:42 Ursula has changed nick to Ursula| 14:42 <+Ursula|> Hi :D 14:43 <@Patrick|> Hi Ursula. You aren't a sea witch are you? 14:43 <@Amber-> Amber: It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings, huh, Patrick? ;) 14:43 <+Ursula|> .......... 14:43 <+Ursula|> Are you calling me fat? 14:43 <+Ursula|> D: 14:43 <@Amber-> o.o 14:43 <@Amber-> What? 14:43 <@Amber-> No!! 14:43 <+Ursula|> That is, like, so mean! 14:43 <@Amber-> I didn't mean you! 14:43 <+Ursula|> Really! 14:43 <@Amber-> I was talking about our last contestant! 14:43 <@Patrick|> No. Haven't you seen the Little Mermaid? 14:43 <+Ursula|> Why would you do that? D: 14:43 <@Amber-> I-I didn't! 14:43 <@Amber-> I'm so sorry! 14:43 <+Ursula|> And now you're saying I'm an octopus?!?! 14:43 <@Amber-> You're not - 14:43 <@Amber-> O_O 14:43 <+Ursula|> What is wrong with you! :@ 14:43 <@Amber-> Patrick! How could yo?! 14:43 <@Patrick|> Oh you have seen it. I didn't mean... :'( 14:44 <+Ursula|> I am, like, otally normal! 14:44 <+William|Rex> (I like Ursula :p) 14:44 <+Ursula|> Like, really!~ 14:44 <+Ursula|> You people are SO mean. 14:44 <@Patrick|> It was supposed to be a pun :'( 14:44 <@Patrick|> You look, more like Ariel! 14:44 <+Ursula|> Oh, great, you're making puns about me now? :c 14:44 <@Amber-> Amber: I agree! 14:44 <@Amber-> Amber: O_O 14:44 <@Amber-> Amber: No!! 14:44 <+Ursula|> SO YOU'RE SAYING I LOOK LIKE A FISH? 14:44 <@Patrick|> A BEAUTIFUL FISH 14:44 <@Amber-> Amber: No, we're not trying to do that; we're just trying to pick up a bunch of weirdos for season five! 14:44 <+Ursula|> Oh. My. God. Have never been so insulted ever. 14:44 <+Ursula|> IT'S STILL A FISH, PATRICK. 14:44 <+Ursula|> IT'S STILL A FISH. 14:44 <+Ursula|> ;-; 14:45 <@Amber-> :'( 14:45 <@Patrick|> You weren't more insulted when we called you a fat sea-witch? 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: We're sorry. :'( 14:45 <+Ursula|> THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! :@ 14:45 <@Patrick|> Dang, what do you want? :'( 14:45 <@Patrick|> SORRY 14:45 <+Ursula|> YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO CLASS. 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: NO!! 14:45 <+Ursula|> SERIOUSLY. NO. CLASS. 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: Ursula!! 14:45 <@Patrick|> But. But. But... 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: We JUST WANT TO PICK UP WEIRDOS FOR SEASON FIVE. 14:45 <+Ursula|> I don't even know annymore. 14:45 <+Ursula|> I really do- 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: We AREN'T 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: TRYING 14:45 <+Ursula|> SO YOU'RE CALLING ME WEIRD? 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: TO INSULT ANY-- 14:45 <+Ursula|> YOU ARE SO RUDE! 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: NOT YOU. 14:45 <+Ursula|> I AM NOT WEIRD! 14:45 <@Amber-> Amber: EVERYONE ELSE. 14:46 <+Ursula|> I AM NOT A FISH. 14:46 <+Ursula|> I AM NOT AN EVIL SEA WITCH 14:46 <@Amber-> Amber: BUT YOU. YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO ISN'T A WEIRDO; YOU'RE EXCLUDED!! 14:46 <+Ursula|> I AM NORMAL ;-; 14:46 <+Francois|> (sure about that?) 14:46 <@Patrick|> Yes 14:46 <+Ursula|> So you're EXCLUDING me? 14:46 <@Patrick|> Normal 14:46 <+Ursula|> Oh. 14:46 <+Ursula|> My. 14:46 <+Ursula|> God. 14:46 <@Amber-> Amber: Yes, but for a GOOD reason!! 14:46 * Patrick| twitches 14:46 <+Ursula|> YOU are so mean! 14:46 <+Ursula|> You are keeping me out, away from everyone else! 14:46 <+William|Rex> (I'm loving this :B) 14:46 <@Patrick|> Do you want to be in Season 5? 14:46 <+Ursula|> That is seriously terrible! 14:47 <+Ursula|> OH, SO NOW YOU'RE THREATNING ME? 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: Look, maybe you should just...leave through that door. 14:47 <+Ursula|> ARE YOU USING THAT AS BLACK- 14:47 <+Ursula|> :O 14:47 <+Ursula|> I. NEVER. 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: If you need help... 14:47 <+Ursula|> Okay. 14:47 <+Ursula|> I AM DONE. 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: Squeezing through... 14:47 <+Toadeh> (:p 14:47 <+Ursula|> DONEDONEDONEDONE 14:47 <+Ursula|> GOODBYE. 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: I mean, it's kind of a tiny door. :| 14:47 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (lolkk) 14:47 * Ursula| walks out. 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: And you're kind of, erm... 14:47 <@Patrick|> I... 14:47 <@Patrick|> I don't even know 14:47 <@Amber-> Amber: *awkward cough* :s 14:47 <+Ursula|> >-> 14:47 <@Amber-> Intern: NEXT CONTESTANT -- FRANCOIS 14:48 <+Francois|> Oh, goodbye everyone! :D 14:48 <+Rebecca|Lucy> (I was hoping was me T.T) 14:48 (how many contestants left? O.o) 14:48 <@Patrick|> Goodbye? 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: Um. 14:48 <+Francois|> Oh, look, is that *looks at brochure* lady liberty? 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: I think you mean "hello". 14:48 <+William|Rex> (Idk O.o @Reddy) 14:48 * Francois| points at Amber 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: No, we're in Canada. 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: And-- 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: Hey!! :@ 14:48 <@Darren|> (6. @Reddy) 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: I'm not that big! 14:48 (6? ._.) 14:48 <@Amber-> Amber: And Lady Liberty sure as heck isn't that small!! 14:48 <+Francois|> Big? Oh, so you ice skate! :D 14:48 <@Patrick|> Are you from another country, Francois? 14:49 <+Francois|> France is, ah, cool. :) 14:49 <+Francois|> @Pat 14:49 <@Amber-> Penelope: *enters* 14:49 <@Amber-> Amber: Um, Penelope... 14:49 <@Amber-> Amber: You have to wait. 14:49 <+Francois|> (who is penelope?) 14:49 <@Amber-> Amber: Until Francois is done his audition. 14:49 <@Amber-> Penelope: Do you not know who I am? 14:50 <@Amber-> Amber: Yes, you're the next contestant. :| 14:50 <+Francois|> Oooh, is this another foe to join us? :) 14:50 <@Amber-> Penelope: Who is this man? 14:50 <@Amber-> Penelope: Why is he here? 14:50 * Francois| sticks out foot 14:50 <@Amber-> Penelope: Why is your foot out? 14:50 <+Francois|> Hello, foe! 14:50 <+Francois|> :) 14:50 <+Toadeh> :p 14:50 <@Amber-> Penelope: When are we starting? 14:51 <@Patrick|> I'm confused :" 14:51 <@Patrick|> * :| 14:51 <+William|Rex> ((*:p) @Toad) 14:51 <+Francois|> How is your night? @Penelop 14:51 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: Hey guys :DDD 14:51 <@Amber-> Amber: Uhhhh, you guys REALLY have to wait your turn. 14:51 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: I'm ready for my audition :) 14:51 <+Francois|> Oh, but I am not done, yes? 14:51 <@Amber-> Penelope: So am I. :@ 14:51 <@Patrick|> But it's Francois' turn 14:51 <+Francois|> I want to see the olympics! :D 14:52 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: Who's this guy? 14:52 <@Darren|> C: *runs through and jumps out the window, half naked* 14:52 <@Amber-> Amber: O_O" 14:52 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Lucy: Is there any sweet? :) 14:52 <+Francois|> This is custom here? 14:52 * William|Rex enter. 14:52 <@Amber-> Amber: Lucy? 14:52 * Francois| takes off shirt 14:52 <@Amber-> Amber: William? Rex? 14:52 <@Darren|> (Too many people entering. :|) 14:52 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Lucy: I'm here to my sweets 14:52 <+William|Rex> Rex: Hello my name is Rex and I'm what you're looking for since I have great analizing skills plus I have watched Total Drama School and I have correctly calculated the entire elimination order from Alejandro all the way to Patrick plus I knew Mody would debut half way through. :) 14:52 <@Amber-> Sniper: *enters* (H) 14:52 <+William|Rex> William: Hello 14:52 <+Francois|> Hello, foes! :D 14:53 <@Amber-> Amber: How is that possible?! 14:53 <+Francois|> How is your nights? 14:53 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: Anyone wants to hear I sing? 14:53 <@Patrick|> What's going on? :'( 14:53 <+William|Rex> William: we were told to enter now 14:53 <@Patrick|> Who told you to enter?! 14:53 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Lucy: I'm only searching for my sweets T.T 14:53 <+William|Rex> William: Some intern 14:53 <@Amber-> Amber: Patrick, I'm scared!! :'( 14:54 * Darren| jumps back in the room, circling Amber and Patrick, mumbling. 14:54 <+William|Rex> *William: Some interm 14:54 <@Amber-> Intern: *is run over by Cheval's cow and dies* 14:54 <+Francois|> Am I in Bray-zayl or *looks at brochure* Cah-nah-dah? 14:54 Darren| has changed nick to Carl| 14:54 <+William|Rex> *interm 14:54 * Ursula| squeezes back through door 14:54 * Carl| jumps back in the room, circling Amber and Patrick, mumbling.* 14:54 <+William|Rex> **intern 14:54 <@Amber-> Amber: What is going on?! :| 14:54 * Ursula| walks up to Amber and Patrick 14:54 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Lucy: Is there any candy, Amber? 14:54 <@Carl|> I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright. 14:54 <@Carl|> I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright. 14:54 <@Carl|> I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright. 14:54 <@Carl|> :) 14:54 <@Carl|> :) 14:54 <@Carl|> :) 14:54 <@Amber-> Amber: :'( 14:54 <+Ursula|> I am still not a fish. ;-; 14:54 <@Carl|> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 14:54 <+Ursula|> I am a person 14:54 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: Can I sing Saturday???? 14:54 Reddy 98a06080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.152.160.96.128 has quit Page closed 14:54 <+Ursula|> And I am going to be on this season 14:54 <@Carl|> IT'S OKAY AMBER, YOU'LL BE FINE IF YOU JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAIR. 14:54 <+Ursula|> Because I am amazing. 14:54 <@Carl|> :) 14:54 <+Ursula|> That's why. 14:54 <+William|Rex> William: Anyways I don't watch television nor do I know what it is 14:55 <@Amber-> Amber: ALRIGHT. EVERYONE. THAT IS ENOUGH. *picks up a large chair and hurls it across the room* EVERYONE. OUT. NOW. 14:55 <+Francois|> What is this television? 14:55 * Carl| paces over to Amber with scissors. 14:55 <+Ursula|> D: 14:55 <+Francois|> Is it like iPod? 14:55 <@Carl|> NOT YET, I NEED YOUR HAIR. 14:55 <@Carl|> :D 14:55 <@Amber-> Amber: I SAID. 14:55 <+Ursula|> WERE YOU TRYING TO THROW THAT AT ME? 14:55 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Lucy: My candies? T.T 14:55 <@Amber-> Amber: ENOUGH. 14:55 <@Amber-> Amber: EVERYONE GET OUT. >.> 14:55 <+Francois|> Out? 14:55 <@Patrick|> Yeah I'm with Amber 14:55 <@Patrick|> Please just leave 14:55 * Francois| starts walking toward Amber 14:55 <@Carl|> *cuts a piece of Amber's hair and storms out* 14:55 <+Rebecca|Lucy> Rebecca: What? 14:55 <+Francois|> This is out? 14:55 <+Ursula|> YOU ARE EVIL. ;-; 14:55 <@Patrick|> This whole day was failure :| 14:55 * Ursula| runs away 14:56 <+Francois|> Why are the foes leaving? 14:56 <@Amber-> Amber: I SAID OUT. 14:56 <@Amber-> Amber: EVERYONE. >.> 14:56 Chris|Stefani ~chatzilla@pool-141-155-10-13.ny325.east.verizon.net has quit timeout: 250 seconds 14:56 <+Francois|> AHH! 14:56 * Francois| runs away 14:56 <+William|Rex> Rex: Clearly both of you aren't smart enough to handle my intellect. >.> @Amber and Patrick 14:56 <@Amber-> Amber: CLEARLY, YOU NEED TO SCRAM. 14:56 <@Amber-> Amber: *sigh* -.- 14:56 <@Amber-> Amber: Chris, we're ending auditions. 14:56 <@Amber-> Chris: My thoughts exactly. 14:56 * William|Rex run out together. 14:56 <@Amber-> Chris: Eighty-eight people auditioned. 14:56 <@Amber-> Chris: So, I guess that ends that! 14:57 <@Amber-> Amber: Well, who made the cut? :| 14:57 <@Amber-> Chris: Hmmmmmmm... 14:57 <@Amber-> Chris: I would say contestant #30, #16, #14, #69... 14:57 <@Amber-> Chris: Let's just read out their names! 14:57 <@Amber-> Chris: BERNIE 14:58 <+Toadeh> (:p) 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: CANDY 14:58 <+Dakotacoons> (#69! XD) 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: DIANNE 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: DIRK 14:58 <+Francois|> (:'() 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: ELLIOT 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: FRANKIE 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: GINI 14:58 <+Dakotacoons> (:'() 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: GROVE 14:58 <+Toadeh> (:D) 14:58 William|Rex has changed nick to LandryC 14:58 <+Ursula|> (:3) 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: JACKSON 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: LAINEY 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: LANCE 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: NINA 14:58 <+LandryC> (:B) 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: ROSS 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: SCYTHE 14:58 Rebecca|Lucy has changed nick to LucyHeartfiliaS2 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: SYDNEY 14:58 neko-naito 442aa938@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.42.169.56 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 14:58 neko-naito 442aa938@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.42.169.56 has quit Quit 14:58 <@Amber-> Chris: AND VICKI!! 14:59 * Francois| peeks head back in room 14:59 LandryC has changed nick to Rex| 14:59 <+Francois|> Can foes join me to *looks at brochure* mall? 14:59 <@Amber-> Chris: Those sixteen are the teens who will triumph in Total Drama's fifth season! 14:59 <@Amber-> Chris: Amber, Patrick, Stefani, it's time to go home. 14:59 <@Amber-> Chris: For... *wipes a tear away* the last time. :'( 14:59 <@Amber-> Stefani: Woo-hoo, yeah!! ^^ 14:59 <@Amber-> Stefani: *runs off* 14:59 <@Amber-> Amber: Well, it's been fun, guys. ^^ 14:59 <@Amber-> Amber: Seeya. :D 15:00 <@Patrick|> Man I'm going to miss the competition... 15:00 <@Amber-> Amber: *walks off* 15:00 <+Rex|> *runs back into the room* I predict that Dianne will be an immediate problem around the merge :) 15:00 Toadeh has changed nick to Frankie| 15:00 <@Patrick|> Maybe in another season. Bye Stef. Bye Amber :) 15:00 * Rex| walks out. 15:00 Rex| has changed nick to LandryC 15:00 <@Amber-> Chris: And that ends that!! 15:00 Frankie| has changed nick to Toadeh 15:00 Ursula| has changed nick to QueenAle 15:00 <@Amber-> Chris: Season four is done, and we've gotten rid of those old, lame-o contestant! 15:00 <@Patrick|> Hey! D: 15:00 <@Amber-> Chris: Which goofy teen will get out first in season five? 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: FIND 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: OUT 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: NEXT 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: SEASON 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: ON 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: TOTAL!! 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: DRAMA!!! 15:01 <@Amber-> Chris: CRUISE!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:01 <@Amber-> -- END -- T T T